


Dead and Forgotten

by life_is_righteous



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lost Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: You don’t really know how this bald guy knew who you were.





	Dead and Forgotten

“Y/n?”

Hearing an unfamiliar voice, you turn towards the source.

There, in front of you, was a young, bald man in a wheelchair. How he knew you, you didn’t know, but now was not the time to question it. You had to go to work.

Ignoring the man, you continue the trek trying to get the sadden look on his face out of your mind.

-

“Hello again. I am Charles Xavier,” you hear and you look up from your desk to find the same man from earlier. Was he following you?!

“Y/n. At your service. How may I help you?” You ask, trying to stay calm.

You didn’t know this man, but he knew you and he followed you. Red flags seem to be popping up out of nowhere.

“I just wanted to apologize for earlier. You just really looked like someone I once knew,” he says and you relax a tad bit.

“And she happened to have the same name as me?”

This Charles person looks sad for some reason.

“She did. She was quite an amazing woman,” he replies.

You look at the clock before looking back at him.

“Well I am currently on my lunch break right now so why don’t you tell me all about this y/n of yours?” You ask and he smiles leading the way to lunch.

-

“She tripped him and he accidentally landed in cow manure! He wasn’t too happy!” Charles exclaims and that makes you laugh.

You really enjoyed Charles’ company even though it was a weird start.

This y/n person seemed to be someone he was in love with and it made your heart clench at the thought.

His love was wrenched away from him and still had no idea what had happened to her. It broke your heart especially after hearing all of these wonderful stories about her.

“She sounds like a special person,” you note, putting your fork down as a sign that you were done.

“She was. I was in love with her, but she never got to know-.”

“Y/n? Charles?”

Turning to the door of the restaurant, you find a tall, slightly ginger man standing there.

A picture of him in a red suit and helmet pops up in your head and you shake it away.

“You’ve found her! After all these years-,” he says, coming up to you both but he stops, giving Charles a weird look.

Looking over to your companion, you notice that he was no longer looking at you, but rather at the new arrival.

The way he was looking at him seemed familiar and suddenly you remember.

Charles, his school, mutants, you being the one to trip Erik, making him fall into cow poop. It was all coming back.

“Neto?” You ask quietly, gaining the attention from both men.

Both men had two nicknames that were only reserved for you: Neto and Professor Boring.

“Do you remember?” Charles asks, wheeling himself out from under his spot and over to you.

“Now I do, professor boring,” you tell him with a small smile on your face, “what happened to me?”

Erik takes a seat as Charles begins to explain exactly what happened.

“-the building exploded and you were not among the survivors. You and Alex.”

You look down at the cup of coffee you had, wondering how you survived the explosion.

Everything but that was coming back to you and you couldn’t understand why but then you remembered something.

“You loved me?”

Charles eyes widen and he wheels back, trying to escape. Erik stands, bring Charles back to his spot and sitting back down. You notice Charles try to move but he can’t and immediately glares at Erik. Erik just wags his finger at him.

“You’re not going to run away now friend.”

Charles sighs, habitually running his hand through his hair. He looks at his hand in surprise before sighing again. He must’ve still not been used to it.

“I’ve never stopped loving you if I’m being honest,” he says, fiddling with his napkin.

You cover his hand with yours and he looks at you.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear that.”

“But look at me now. I’m bald and in a wheel chair!” He exclaims.

“That doesn’t make me love you any less,” you say, giving him a squeeze and that earns you a smile.

Erik watches his two friends, glad that they could finally be at peace.


End file.
